


Nothing, Then All At Once

by strangeworlds



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bottom Link, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Smut, Panty Kink, Pining, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, but also a little bit of angst?, overused writing tropes, there's more to it than that though i swear, this got out of hand, yea its one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworlds/pseuds/strangeworlds
Summary: Link has a wardrobe malfunction that Rhett can't stop thinking about. They resolve it, but only after Rhett overthinks it and Link has to show him what he wants.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written a fic before, and i wrote this in one go from about midnight to 7 am  
> never attempted smut or a plot, lmao, so please enjoy my first attempt at a rhink fic
> 
> also i only started watching gmm like three months ago so there's a lot that i still don't know :) 
> 
> this is mostly written from rhetts pov
> 
> enjoy! let me know what you think!

It started out like a normal day, which wasn’t saying much considering how Rhett’s days seemed to go these days. He drove to the studio with the sun shining and music playing through the radio, and arrived at the office with a smile on his face. At the risk of sounding like a happy-go-lucky asshole, he was in a good mood. It was almost perfect. If there wasn’t something missing that was so glaringly obvious it threatened to destroy Rhett’s good mood before he’d even had a chance to enjoy it properly. Link hadn’t shown up yet.

Now it wasn’t like Link was never late. Though it was rare - Link would remind Rhett promptly, if he were here. But he’s not. Hence the issue. And Rhett really wouldn’t start to worry, it had only been about 10 minutes since he himself had arrived. Rushing to the worst possibility and consequently freaking out about it was more Link’s style, and he’d hate to impose on his thing. But a little part inside his brain started niggling with worry, even so. Pride be damned - he was glancing at the door every few seconds while he ignored his emails. So when it opened and Link came skittering through it, red faced and slightly out of breath, he smiled and breathed an unnoticeable sigh of relief. 

“What time do you call this?” He asked with a grin, leaning back in his chair smugly. Link had brought the teasing on himself, and Rhett would reap his reward.  
“Shut up, it’s hardly been fifteen minutes.” The other man replied smartly, breaking out in a smile which kinda ruined his attempt at seeming annoyed, in Rhett’s opinion. He watched Link as he walked over to his desk, noticing he was walking differently. 

Nothing drastic. Probably nothing you’d even think twice about, if you hadn’t spent the last 30 years around him. Rhett frowned a little as he thought, about to ask Link if he was alright, but he stopped. Link wasn’t walking like he was in pain. It was just like he was holding his gait differently. Slightly uncomfortably, maybe. Strange, but probably not something worth bringing up, besides he was supposed to be teasing Link for being late - and Link was talking. 

“Hey! Rhett. You there? Helloooo.” Link called, snapping his fingers. 

Rhett blinked and looked at Link. “I was just thinking about how I’m gonna have to write you up for bein’ tardy.” He replied easily, watching as Link looked at him incredulously. 

“You’re gonna write _me_ up?” 

“Hey, man, I’m tryna run a company here.” 

That earned him a laugh, and Rhett smiled. His good mood would continue. 

He observed his friend, like he spent an inordinate of time doing. Link was flushed still, and he was shifting in his chair like he couldn’t keep still. 

“So?” Rhett asked pointedly. “So?” Link passed back, mocking his tone.  
“You gonna tell me why you’re late, or am I gonna write you up?” He challenged, watching Link turn steadfastly back to his laptop, typing like he was taking his panic out on the keyboard. 

“It’s nothin’.” Link replied, cheeks darkening to a blushing pink. Rhett grinned. Link didn’t get embarrassed easily, so it must be something juicy that makes him not want to tell Rhett. 

“Aw, come on. That’s the least you owe me! I was starting to worry.” He said, widening his eyes in mock sadness, which only made Link scoff and turn to him. “Get your bug eyes off’a me.” He smiled, then looked at the ground and threaded nervous fingers through his hair. 

“It was just… a wardrobe malfunction, that’s all.” Link’s voice wavered slightly, and Rhett knew there was more he wasn’t being told. 

“Gonna need more than that, bo.” 

He watched Link sigh and glance at the door, then looked back at Rhett. “You can’t tell anyone. I mean it! Swear.” He demanded. 

“Even if it makes a funny story?” Rhett asked, and the look Link gave him made his curiosity peak out over his desire to poke fun at his friend. 

“I swear.” He told Link, holding his hand over his heart, unconsciously leaning forward in anticipation. 

Link bit his bottom lip and rubbed his hands over his thighs twice, before holding his knees. “It’s not a big deal,” he started, like he had rehearsed what he was going to say. “I kind of slept in a little this morning, and I was rushin’ so quick to get dressed - I didn’t even have breakfast!” He broke off, threatening to unravel into a Link-typical tangent that Rhett usually had all the time in the world to entertain, but his interest was piqued and he wanted the story. 

“Stay on track, Neal.” 

“Anyway, I wasn’t paying attention to nothing before I was out the door. I’m halfway to work and suddenly I realise I can’t sit comfortably. So I think, ‘dang, what am I sitting on!’ but there’s nothing there. And it starts buggin’ the crap outta me, man, so when I get to a red light I try to figure out what’s going on and, well… I’m not wearing the right underwear.” He finished with a flourish, looking at Rhett like he was waiting for him to burst out laughing. 

Rhett looked at him silently, then tipped his head back in disappointment. 

“That’s it?!” He exclaimed. “Liiiink…” He whined, pitching his voice up as petulantly as he could go. “That ain’t a good story!” 

Link groaned and shook his head. “Come on, man. Don’t make me spell it out…” He blushed again, and looked at Rhett. “I’m wearing… the wrong underwear.” He said slowly, while Rhett just looked back at him blankly, raising an eyebrow to say ‘...and, what?’. 

Rhett watched Link stand up from his chair, take a hesitant step forward and grip the waistband of his jeans, looking at him sternly. “You can’t tell anyone!” He reminded him. Rhett just nodded dumbly.

Link sighed and eyed him one last time before turning his waistband out, exposing just enough of his narrow hip bones that made Rhett wonder why his heart was beating so fast. He opened his mouth to say something he wasn’t quite sure of, before he finally noticed what Link was revealing to him. 

The thin trim of white lace was no unfamiliar sight to Rhett, it was just the contrast of it against the dark hair of Link’s happy trail that made his brain short out. He was aware that Link was waiting for laughter, teasing, an onslaught of jokes that Rhett would never let up on, but all he did was look in silence. Here was Link not even exposing enough to get them demonetised if this were a video, making Rhett question why it made his blood run hot. 

“Are those…?” He didn’t dare to finish his own sentence. The air in room had changed, he could tell. Link was expecting something else from him, he wasn’t delivering the right reaction.

Link was wearing women’s underwear. Panties. Pink satin, white lace - panties. His wife’s, most certainly, but that wasn’t something Rhett wanted to think about. Was it? Was this turning him on? He couldn’t ignore that now he’d realised it for himself. He swallowed the idea down like it was cotton when Link’s voice broke him from his internal dilemma. 

“I grabbed the wrong ones by mistake!”

He looked up at Link’s face again and knew that if they were at their desk being filmed, he’d burst out laughing at his expression. So he did. And he only sounded slightly hysterical to his own ears. Laughing more so at his own confusion than the sight before him.

“You -” He started, then gasped another hyena-esque laugh while Link’s tension seemed to melt out of him as the air in the room lost it’s uncertainty. 

“Shut up!” He demanded, then started laughing too. He hitched his pants back up and Rhett tried to ignore the wave of disappointment at the loss. “You swore you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Link reminded him, sitting back down with a huff. 

“I swear, I swear. It’ll be our secret.” He told Link, turning back to his laptop and missing the blush that coloured Link’s cheeks for what had to be the fifth time in ten minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett thinks about Link 
> 
> A lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first attempt writing sex for a real fic... dunno if links totally in character but this is rhetts fantasy so i guess that's my excuse

To say Rhett had a hard time for the rest of the day would be an understatement. 

He had to sit through filming knowing Link was barely a foot away from him with panties on under his jeans - wondering how it felt when the fabric moved against Link as he threw himself about so animatedly. He had to watch Link talk to the crew like it was just another day while he imagined against better judgement what Link looked like wearing those underwear and nothing else. 

The secrecy was playing its role, he knew that. The idea that he was the only one who knew what Link was wearing, that he could lower his gaze just slightly and look up in time to see Link turn red and awkwardly find an excuse to go somewhere else. Power and control was something he talked about in therapy, but there was no way he was bringing this up. This was his secret, with Link.

Every so often Link would look at him with a glint in his eye and Rhett had to wonder if this was turning him on too. His cheeks seemed permanently stained pink, his eyes were darker and gleamed with what anyone else but Rhett would mistake for mischief. But Rhett didn’t know that look in his eye - and there were expressions few and far between of Link’s that Rhett didn’t know.

They were in their office, and Rhett was pretending to work while really all he was doing was stealing long glances at Link. And if he noticed, he didn’t say anything. 

Rhett watched out of the corner of his eye to catch every time Link shuffled in his chair, pushing down and arching his back before continuing on with his work. He’d kept them on through the whole day, he knew. Lunch had long passed, and Rhett had asked him if he was going to go home and change. 

“I don’t want to risk bumping into Christy. It’s too embarrassing to explain, I know she’d laugh.” Link had told him, then he’d hesitated. “Besides, it’s not… it’s not like it’s massively uncomfortable. It just feels different. Kinda… silky.” He’d chuckled after he said it, and Rhett joined him, pretending that when Link said that he couldn’t hear his blood rushing south. 

That had been a problem all day, too. It wasn’t something Rhett thought he’d have to worry about in his forties, but imposing images of Link would pop into his mind at random intervals and he had to abandon whatever he was doing to will down the bulge in his jeans. He told himself it wasn’t by choice, but as the day dragged on he became aware of him adding to his own ‘subconscious’ fantasies. 

_Link undressed down to satin and lace, sitting on their shared leather couch in the office, his hands drifting lazily over his own body as he stared up at Rhett with want in his eyes - not the melodramatic portrayal of sexiness he played on the show to get laughs, but real lust. Hunger. For Rhett. In his fantasy, Link was looking at him dead in the eye and begging him to join him on the couch. And fantasy-Rhett just teased him and kept on watching, although really he didn’t know if he’d be able to resist._

_And Link - never one to back down from a challenge - would keep steady eye contact as his hands moved up from his thighs to his chest, over his nipples and across his collarbone and eventually to the base of his neck, arching and moving to his own touch, lips parting in low gasps as he looked at Rhett. He’d smile like he was playing a game he knew he was going to win, teasing himself but teasing Rhett more._

_“Rhett…” He said lowly, as one hand traced over the lace of the panties before finally dipping under, jaw stuttering open at the relief as he took himself in hand. “Oh god, Rhett.” He said, lifting up the panties and pulling his cock out to rest on his stomach, stroking over it lazily as he stared up at Rhett, voice getting higher as he worked himself over. “Rhett, touch me…” He begged, arching his hips up as his hand moved in an old familiar pattern, pace quickening as he got more desperate. “I want you so bad, Rhett. I’m so close. God, Rhett… Rhett… Rhett!”_

“Rhett!” 

Link’s real voice broke him out of his trance, and he managed to shake himself out of his daze before he looked up at his friend standing next to him. 

“What the hell, man? You sleeping?” Link teased him with a grin, and Rhett laughed back, subtly moving his chair closer to his desk to hide his crotch. He glanced at the clock. It was gone the time they’d usually be out of there. He didn’t think he’d done any real work today. In fact, he’d done nothing but have dirty thoughts about Link since he’d sat down some few hours ago. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, trying to compose himself. 

______“I’m gonna head out, yeah? Figure I’ve made up whatever time I missed.” Link said with a small laugh, and Rhett smiled back at him. “I guess so. I’ll be going soon too.” He managed to say evenly, watching Link as he headed to the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good luck getting out of those panties without Christy noticing.” He called, not one part of the sentence going through his brain before he said it. His voice sounded low, even to him, and he felt like the air changed again. He met Link’s eyes and saw that glint again, not daring to look away. He felt almost as if he was challenging him as to who would look away first._ _ _ _ _ _

______He could see Link swallow from across the room, pink crawling up his neck from the collar of his shirt in a way that seemed to trigger a thousand new images of Link in his mind. Still, he held his gaze.  
“I’ll let you know.” He said simply, and walked out of the room with a sway in his hips like a self-satisfied little shit. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Rhett stared after him for a moment, then as if his body was acting on pure instinct - or need - he stood up and walked to the door, shutting it and turning the lock in one fluid motion._ _ _ _ _ _

______Never one to deny himself much of anything, he rushed over to the couch and quickly sat down with his legs spread comfortably. He popped the button open on his jeans and unzipped his fly, shifting his hips so he could pull his jeans down. He kept his boxers up and pulled his cock out, letting it spring up towards his stomach as he was reminded of Link in his fantasy._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’d been hard for most of the day, and need had overridden any common sense he still had. He knew if he gave himself time to think about it, he’d only start freaking out that this was _Link_ he was going crazy for, and all the chaos in his mind that would unleash. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Rhett pushed any second thoughts out of his mind and brought his hand up to his mouth to spit on his fingers, too on edge to get up and find any lotion he or Link probably have somewhere. As soon as he touches his fingers to his mouth he sees Link’s mouth instead, and pushes two of his fingers in with a groan. Any doubts are inconsequential. He’s in his fantasy again._ _ _ _ _ _

_And he can see Link clear as day, sucking Rhett’s fingers into his mouth as he stares at him with those damned blue eyes. His pupils are blown black with lust but the colour of the sky is still there and it’s unmistakable. He can feel the weight of Link sitting on his lap, and looks down to see his tan, bare thighs resting on either side of Rhett’s jean clad hips. And in the middle of his vision Link in those panties, pink and white complimenting him so well._

_“You’re so beautiful.” Rhett surprises himself by saying, and Link groans around Rhett’s fingers in his mouth._

He lowers his hand to his cock and starts stroking, determined to keep himself lost in his fantasy. 

_He sees Link’s hand instead, long slow strokes like he’s done this to Rhett a thousand times. It makes Rhett groan and his hands go to the thighs squeezing him tightly, gripping hard enough to leave indentations in Link’s soft skin that makes them both groan. Link is breathing heavy and starts making this sharp little gasp that Rhett swears on his life he can really hear. He wants to hear more, and his hands travel up Link’s thighs to trace over the white lace teasingly._

_“Rhett.” Link says breathlessly, starting to rut his hips up against Rhett in time with the rhythm of his hand stroking._

_“You like that?” Rhett hears himself ask, low and quiet, making Link sigh and drop his head onto Rhett’s shoulder. He can turn his head and whisper into Link’s ear, and he does.  
“Tell me you like it. Say my name. ” He demands, fingertips dipping under the satin that covers Link, feeling a damp patch at the front that makes him dip his head back onto the couch. Link wants him. He’s so hard his cock’s dripping precum onto the front of the panties and it looks so sinful Rhett might start believing in Hell again just to know he has somewhere to go for seeing it._

His hand speeds up. Part of him wants to draw it out and see how far his fantasies go, but he knows that this won’t be the last time he thinks of Link like this. 

_“Rhett.” Link whines beside him, bucking his hips up faster, and lets go of Rhett’s cock to steady himself . “I love it. I love it when you touch me.” He says, voice breaking when Rhett’s hands trail over his thighs again, teasing touches up and down before moving to the back of his legs._

_He feels Link’s breath catch in his throat beside him as he grabs the back of his thighs and pulls him closer, grinding their cocks together. He can hear Link mumbling words he can’t make out because he’s too lost in the sensation, but his tone is desperate._

_Rhett slides his hands up from the back to Link’s thighs to grasp at his small, round ass. He can feel the satin slip under his fingers as he pulls Link’s hips up against him. They both groan and hold onto each other tightly. Link bounces his hips like it’s second nature to him, then reaches down and takes both of their cocks in his hand, creating the perfect friction and Rhett knows it won’t last much longer._

“Fuck, Link.” Rhett groans aloud, too lost in his own head to consider that someone might hear him in the real world. He’s so close. He wants to see Link come, and just the idea lights the familiar fire deep in his gut. He tries to hold off, but the waves start rolling forward all too soon. 

_“Rhett. Rhett, god. I’m so close.” Link is panting desperately in his ear. He moves his hand faster as Rhett tightens his grip so hard he’s sure he’ll leave bruises. God, he wants to see the bruises. They’ll fit his fingertips perfectly._

_“Make me come, Rhett. Fuck,” Rhett hears him say, then silences him by grabbing his neck and slotting their lips together. They fit perfectly, because this is his fantasy. And because of course they do. He swallows Link’s warning and tightens his grip again, feeling the other’s hips stutter against his. They come at the same time, and it feels like a tidal wave._

_Link’s breath ghosts over his lips and Rhett knows he’s smiling even though his eyes are closed._

_He wants him to say something._

______Rhett opens his eyes and he’s alone. The warm weight of Link he could have sworn on his life he felt just a moment ago is gone. And now he’s cold._ _ _ _ _ _

______He looks down at the mess he made and tries to swallow down the dirty feeling that rises in his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______He spares a glance at the door. Still closed and still locked._ _ _ _ _ _

______He cleans himself up, as best he can, and tries not to think about what he did when he goes home._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett is in denial.
> 
> Short chapter.

The day after, Rhett’s convinced he won’t be able to look Link in the eye. He walks into the office in a bad mood, glancing at the couch and feeling himself glare at it.

“Mornin’, soldier!” Link greets him cheerily from his desk, spinning round to grin at him. Rhett mirrors it in spite of himself. He can’t punish Link just because he hasn’t stopped thinking about him… like that. 

“Someone’s happy this morning. And on time, too. Makes a change.” Rhett replied, smiling fakely as he turned the false passive aggression up to ten.

Link gives him a bad fake laugh and then does one full 360 spin on his chair, stopping himself with surprising grace that makes Rhett smile. Happy Link is contagious, or infectious, and he feels his bad mood slip away. 

“I’m pleased to report that panty-gate was successfully avoided. I had a shower as soon as I got home and tossed the _evidence_ into the laundry. Christy didn’t notice a thing out of place.” Link told him proudly, turning his chair back to his desk. 

“Y’know, she probably wouldn’t have cared. I bet she’d just laugh at you like I did.” Rhett told him, and watched as Link rolled his eyes then looked at him. “Or maybe she’d like it.” Rhett hears himself saying before he can stop himself. 

Link turns pink, just a little. If Rhett hadn’t decided he liked the sight of it so much he might not have noticed. “Shuddup, man.” He protests, making Rhett laugh again. 

He settled into his own chair and let himself take a few deep breaths, quiet enough to make sure Link won’t hear. He was freaking out about nothing. This was just a hitch in the road. Pretty insignificant in the grand scheme of 30 years of friendship, if you ask him. 

They’ll go back to normal. Maybe he’ll make a panty joke to Link once in a while. Rhett won’t remember this in a week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has to make Rhett see sense

It’s been a week. Since… 

He was wrong. He does remember. 

He thought about Link every day since. Though he did that before. More specifically, he thought  _ sexy things _ about Link every day since. 

It’s not as intense as the first day, sure. But his fantasies have expanded, and he’s not sure that’s a fair compromise. 

It isn’t just about the panties anymore. Sure, they make consistent appearances. But he keeps thinking of himself and Link in compromising positions and the panties don’t even get a spare thought. 

He can control his thoughts better. He’s a grown man, not some horny teenager. Anymore. He doesn’t drift off in his mind and imagine Link’s hand rubbing up his thigh teasingly while they’re filming an episode, looking at Rhett smugly while he tries to keep his composure… or at least when they’re in the same room, he doesn’t. 

He thought he did a fair job of controlling it. Link didn’t seem to notice. Rhett was content with enjoying his fantasies while they lasted and never talking about it. 

  
  


But then he noticed Link shifting in his chair the same way he was a week ago. And that dark glint in his eyes kept flashing, never long enough for him to settle on it. At first Rhett thought maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. He was just seeing things he wanted to see. A flash of something that seems out of the ordinary when Link stretched and revealed his stomach and hips, gone too fast for Rhett to really know if he’s going crazy or not. Had Link always had a pink tinge to his cheek that bloomed up from his neck, or is it just a permanent feature for today? 

Whatever was happening, Rhett’s work output had suffered severely. His emails were stacking up something fierce and when he finally looked at them again he knew he’d curse himself for the hassle he’d made. So when Link suggests they take a half day and go to the creative house, Rhett agrees without a second thought. Maybe the different office will do him good. One he doesn’t share with Link. 

  
  
  


They’d been there for about an hour when Link called him from his own office. Rhett had been catching up with things he had missed while ‘otherwise incapacitated’ and part of him was tempted just to keep on working. But there was mischief and something else that Rhett couldn’t quite pin down in Link’s voice when he yelled through the halls, and his curiosity got the better of him. 

He walked through the middle room between their offices and opened the door without knocking, since they never did. Link turned in his chair to grin at him broadly, and Rhett gave him a smile without a second thought. “What’d’ya want, man, I’m trying to get some work done here.” He asked with a fake petulant sigh, while Link just nodded dismissively and pointed at the couch in the corner of the room. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Sit down, I got something to show you.” Link told him plainly, and Rhett did as he was told. 

He sat down and looked up at Link with his eyebrows raised expectantly. 

  
“Close your eyes.”   
  
What?” 

Link took a step towards him and smiled. He leaned down to look him square in the face and there was that sparkle that made Rhett feel dangerous. 

“Close. Your. Eyes.” Link repeated pointedly, poking Rhett’s shoulders back against the couch with the same small smile on his face. 

Rhett felt his forehead crease in confusion, but still he did what he was told. Link clearly had some kind of plan, and Rhett had never had any qualms about following him along for the ride. 

He tried to listen out for any noises that might give Link away, but the other man could be sneaky when he wanted to be. And clearly he wanted to be. A few moments pass by in near silence and Rhett starts to get antsy. The longer he goes without knowing what’s happening the more his mind starts running wild. Rhett could feel his heartbeat in his head, his fingertips, the base of his throat - all in anticipation. He doesn’t dare let himself settle on the idea of one of his fantasies coming true, because he knows he’ll just make himself disappointed when reality hits him. 

“Man, I hope I haven’t misread this.”

He takes Link’s voice as his cue to open his eyes again. 

And when he does, his fantasies become redundant. He can’t remember a single one for the life of him. 

Link is standing in front of him, staring down at him with the now-familiar glint in his eye and Rhett can see the rosy pink blush climbing not from his neck but from his chest. Because Link is shirtless. And Rhett has seen him shirtless countless times in his life. Not since last week, since he started daydreaming about it. But it’s never made him stare like this. And he keeps staring. He goes from Link’s face to his neck, to his chest, down to his narrow hips and that dark trail of hair that leads...

There. 

Not only is Link shirtless, but he’s standing in front of Rhett with his jeans undone, pulled down just enough to reveal lace again. Only it isn’t white this time. It’s red. And if Rhett thought the first pair of panties looks good on Link, he was a goddamn fool, because he never wants to look at anything else ever again. 

“I haven’t misread this… right?” 

Rhett looks back up at Link’s face when he speaks again, and beneath the blush and the glint in his eye and the look of confidence that he fought to keep on his face - he can see the nerves. The anxiety so typical of his best friend rising up inside him and there’s no way in Hell Rhett’s going to let it ruin him. 

Link is being brave and taking the first step. Rhett’s going to be brave too and take the next one. 

“Link.” He hears himself say breathlessly, hands reaching out for Link’s hips and Link steps forward to meet them. He holds him firmly, not squeezing too tight, but he can feel Link’s weight settle against him. He can feel the other’s hands fall down to rest over his, so he turns his palms and grasps them tightly. 

“You are so beautiful.” Rhett tells him simply, and Link lets out an audible sigh of relief above him, staring down at him with a smile that makes Rhett’s heart flutter in his chest. It makes him want to kiss him, and he must tilt his head up or something because suddenly Link’s face is a few inches from his own. Or maybe Link just knows him. 

They look at each other for a moment and neither is sure who moves first, but then their lips are touching and it doesn’t seem to matter. Their first kiss isn’t like the one Rhett first thought of. The heat isn’t gone so much as replaced by longing. It’s gentle and it’s slow. There’s a hesitance that fades after a few moments. Link’s lips are soft against Rhett’s and they smile together before it deepens. Rhett feels Link’s lips part and he does the same, tilting up to get closer at the same time as Link puts his hand on the back of Rhett’s neck. They crash together like a wave and Rhett doesn’t ever want to stop kissing him. And the way Link’s kissing him back, he doesn’t think he does either. 

When they pull apart Link’s eyes are shining and the sight makes a laugh bubble up from Rhett’s chest.

“Don’t laugh!” Link protests, but he’s smiling too brightly to make Rhett think he’s actually offended. 

“How can I not laugh? We just kissed!” Rhett says incredulously. 

“I know.” Link replies. “Your beard’s a lot softer than I thought it’d be. I like it.” He adds with his own laugh.

Rhett feels his chest fill with pride and smiles back at him. “Well I use this great beard oil, so…” 

Link cuts him off with a laugh and a roll of his eyes, but Rhett pulls him back down for another kiss before he can get the snarky reply he knows is coming. 

He kisses him deeply, the way he’s thought about probably a hundred times since a week ago, and it’s better than he ever imagined. Link melts against him and opens up so sweetly, all Rhett has to do is place his hand under Link’s chin to draw him in closer. 

Link pulls away before Rhett thought he would, and gives him a noise of discontent to make sure he knows. 

“I ain’t going nowhere.” Link tells him with a laugh, but straightens up and further away from Rhett for his liking.

And then he remembers Link’s shirtless. And that he’s about eye level with the red lace peeking out from Link’s open jeans. 

“So. What do you think?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax, so to speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's all happening now, boys!

“Beautiful.” Rhett repeats, looks at Link and asks “Can I?” with so much grace it almost sounds like when he used to pray. And the way Link looks down at him, and the light glows behind his head, Rhett feels like he could sink to his knees and worship him like he was divine. 

But it might ruin his knees. And he doesn’t have to kneel, because Link steps forward to meet him. 

Link nods and says “Yes.” so breathlessly that Rhett could barely hear it over the rushing in his ears. He settles his hands on his hips and rises so quickly he thinks he might startle Link a little, but then he kisses him deeply and Link is soothed. He feels Links arms raise to wrap around him tightly, one around his waist and the other around his shoulders, pulling Rhett down and raising himself up at the same time. His hands travel up from Link’s hips to his waist, then back down. But as they move back down, they dip under his jeans and Rhett feels Link’s mouth open in a gasp against his own. 

He takes the opportunity to trace the tip of his tongue across Link’s full lower lip, making him groan and pull him in tighter. Rhett hates it, but he has to pull away when he starts to tug Link’s jeans lower. That seems to get Link’s mind back on the goal he had in mind when he’d first called Rhett into the room, and he steps back to whisk his pants off quicker than Rhett thought was possible with skinny jeans. It leaves Link standing bare in front of him, only covered by red lace that’s a lot more sheer now Rhett’s getting a good look at it. But he wants a better one. So when Link steps forward for another kiss, Rhett takes him by his waist and turns them around, so Link’s knees hit the back of the couch. “Lay down.” He says softly, urging him down onto the couch. “I want to see you.” 

Link preens under Rhett’s gaze and settles back on the couch, lifting his legs up until he’s lying flat on his back and gazing up at Rhett patiently. 

He feels his eyes drawn to the red lace panties, bright and beautiful against Link’s warm honey skin. He never got to really look at the first pair Link had on, but he knows they didn’t compare. These look like they were made for him. When Rhett reaches down to slip his fingers under the fabric, they stretch to accommodate him. They’re perfect. 

“I ordered them special.” Link says, and Rhett breaks his gaze to look up at him. “I know you liked the last pair. I saw you looking. I loved it. You never looked at me like that before.” 

He smiles and looks up at Rhett, then sits up and puts his hands on the waistband of Rhett’s jeans. “It really was a mistake. I didn’t mean to wear them. I realised in the car, before I left. I could have gone and changed.” Link admits, unzipping Rhett’s fly with hands that are uncharacteristically steady. Rhett looks down at him as he realises that that means Link chose to come into work with panties on. To wear them all day. To show him? 

“You liked them.” Rhett stated, voice low, and Link looks up at him and nods. “They were soft. They made me feel… sexy. When I got to work and saw you, all I could think about was how much I wanted to show you. I wanted you to think I was sexy too.” He admits, looking up at Rhett, and with an admission as vulnerable as that, Rhett has to kiss him to assure him that he was everything he felt and more.

“I thought you were so sexy. I couldn’t stop thinking about you all day. You drove me crazy for a whole week when I had nothing to go on but a flash of lacy panties? You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, Link.” Rhett tells him. “As soon as you left that first day, I got my dick out and jerked off on the couch thinking about you sitting on my lap in those panties. And I’ve thought about doing about a thousand other things to you since.” That makes Link’s eyes go dark and he leans up in anticipation.

“Take off your clothes.” Link demands so suddenly, it almost makes Rhett laugh. But then Link’s tugging his pants down and he forgets how to think. His mind becomes nothing more than ‘Link + sex’ and he pulls his t-shirt over his head just as Link gets his jeans down past his knees and Rhett steps out of them. 

“God you’re hot, Rhett.” He says softly, pulling Rhett down onto the couch. Rhett arranges himself carefully against Link. There’s a moment where Rhett has to move Link’s legs apart to place himself between them, and keeps his hands placed firmly on Link’s thighs. “I knew you’d make me feel smaller but, fuck,” Link adds with a sigh, reaching up to wind his arms around Rhett’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. It’s more desperate than any kiss they’ve had so far, and Link feels like he’s clinging onto Rhett for dear life, his nails scratching up Rhett’s back as they push their bodies flush against each other. 

Rhett can feel the hard line of Link’s cock through their underwear and it makes him growl low in his throat to know that he’s the one who got Link hard. 

“Fuck, Link…” He starts, breaking the kiss to look at Link. “D’you think maybe we should talk about this? I mean I don’t… I don’t wanna assume anything, or- oh.” He stops short when Link’s hand curls over his cock through his boxers, and when he looks back down at Link he sees the hunger in his eyes that he’d thought about a week ago. It’s a million times better in reality.

“I’ll talk. I got myself ready before I called you in here. I don’t wanna kill the romance, but I knew you’d be big -” He breaks off to hook his toes into Rhett’s boxers waistband and tug them down stubbornly, letting his cock spring free as Link looks down at it with a smile. “And I wanted to be ready so I could get your dick in me as soon as possible.” He smiles up at Rhett sweetly and grazes their lips together, and Rhett would think he was being cute if he could spare the brain cells - but they were all busy trying to catch up with what Link just said. 

“There’s lube up there.” Link says, matter of factly, and points to the table beside. Rhett sees the small bottle and reaches for it, opening it and emptying some onto his fingers. 

“I told you I already -”    
  
Rhett breaks Link’s protest off with a kiss. 

“I want to make sure.” He says firmly, and that tone must put Link in his place because his pupils dilate and he nods eagerly. 

“Just don’t…” Link trails off, gripping Rhett’s shoulders like he needs something to hold onto.

“Don’t what?” Rhett prompts, frowning as he looks at Link. “What’s wrong?”    
  
“Nothing’s wrong! I swear.” Link replies quickly, soothing a hand over Rhett’s cheek. “Just don’t take my panties off?” He finishes, and his cheeks flush darker than Rhett thought was possible. 

Something about Link’s request makes Rhett feel animalistic and he leans back between Link’s legs as he spreads them wider. He smiles down at Link and hears him whine, feels him buck his hips with impatience. Rhett reaches down and pulls the red lace covering Link’s intimacy to the side, exposing his cock and his ass. It makes Link gasp and close his eyes in anticipation, only to open them again with a cry when two of Rhett’s fingers sink easily inside his hole. He’d opened himself up with three of his own before, but Rhett’s hands were bigger than his and the angle was different and it was just so, so much better. “Fuck.” He groaned, as Rhett lifted one of his thighs and encouraged him to wrap it around his waist. 

“You like that? Look.” Rhett told him, and Link did as he said, and moaned softly at the sight of his cock dripping onto his stomach from under red lace. He could see Rhett’s arm going down past his point of vision, but he could feel his fingers crook inside him and it made it bite down on his lip hard knowing where Rhett’s hand was. 

“You’re inside me.” Link told him and Rhett smiled and nodded, leaning forward to kiss him as he found that spot inside Link that made his jaw clench in pleasure. “Oh, god, Rhett.” He whined. “Fuck me, already. Don’t tease me. I want you.” He begged breathlessly, and Rhett took pity on him and kissed him as he withdrew his fingers. Link cried quietly at the loss but Rhett soothed him quickly, grabbing the lube again and looking down at Link. 

“Get me ready for you, bo?” He asked softly, earning an eager nod in reply as Link took the lube from him and opened it, drizzling some onto his palm before he met Rhett’s eyes and wrapped his hand around his cock. Rhett groaned low, tipping his head forward. It was probably too much lube, and it was a little cold, but Link's hand was warm and he gripped him tightly, coating Rhett’s cock in it. “I’m ready. I swear. I need you now.” He said firmly and Rhett nodded, pulling himself out of Link’s grip reluctantly. He lifted Link’s thighs and settled between them, watching Link pick up his t-shirt from the floor and wipe his hands on it out of the corner of his eye, before reaching back behind his head and holding onto the side of the couch. 

Rhett met his eyes and Link looked right back as he lined his cock up to Link’s hole and slowly pushed in. Link moaned at the dull, blunt pressure and nodded to show he was okay to keep going. When the head of Rhett’s cock slipped inside they both groaned and tensed for a second. 

“You okay, Link?” Rhett asked quietly, and Link replied in kind by wrapping his thighs tighter around Rhett’s waist and pushing him forward so he sank deeper. 

“Fuck me.” Link breathed out and Rhett grinned and put his hands above Link’s head, lowering himself down to kiss him firmly. “Hold on, then.” He told him and Link groaned, barely getting enough time to reach up and wind his arms around Rhett’s back before Rhett slammed his hips flush against the back of Link’s thighs, burying himself as deep as he could go. It earned him an approving whimper from Link, feeling him clench around his cock tightly. 

  
“Fuck. Link. You’re so tight…” He said breathlessly, lowering his face to rest in the crook of Link’s neck. Link gasped and turned his face towards Rhett’s, their lips meeting as Link rolled his hips and Rhett groaned, moving his hips slowly. He started his rhythm slowly, building up to a curl of his hips that punched a whine out of Link whenever he did it. “Oh, god, Rhett, oh… ohh. You’re so big… shit...” Link moaned, digging his nails into the meat of Rhett’s shoulder as he held onto him, letting the other man build up his pace. 

“Faster, faster.” Link panted, whining as Rhett pulled away from him but kept his hips thrusting. Now that he was upright he could change the angle, and he held Link’s hips higher, and it made his cock rub against Link’s prostate with every thrust. Link gasped and tilted his head back, arching his back in the air to keep the angle right. “Fuck, Rhett, fuck!” He cried, struggling to keep himself up. “Baby, put your weight on me, I can hold you.” Rhett said gently, too gently for the way he was pounding into him right now. The juxtaposition made Link want to cry, and all he could do was let his weight fall to his hips as he felt Rhett’s big hands hold onto his waist and pull Link’s body back and forth to meet his thrusts, while Link tried to hold onto his coherency. 

“Fuck, you look so dirty like this, Link.” Rhett groaned and Link cried out, closing his eyes. “Layin’ there with your legs wrapped around me, taking my cock so good-” he stopped on one thrust and ground his hips against Link’s, pressing down on his prostate before he continued moving his hips. “And your panties…. couldn’t wait for my cock long enough to take ‘em off, huh?” Link moaned low, he couldn’t handle seeing Rhett fucking him, being held up by him, seeing himself wearing red lacy panties that were just pushed to the side,  <em> and </em> hear Rhett talk dirty to him on top of it all. “Rhett.” He started with a whine, lowering his hands to rest on top of Rhett’s on his hips. “You’re gonna make me come, if you keep… oh, fuck.” He broke off with a groan. 

“You can come like this?” Rhett asked, and suddenly all he wanted was to make Link orgasm harder than he ever had before without a hand on him. “You can come untouched? On my cock, I bet you can, baby, let me see…”

Rhett ran his hands over Link’s thighs and pulled out, making Link cry at the loss. “Rhett, what the hell -” He started, then Rhett grabbed the backs of his thighs and leaned down, lifting Link’s legs over his shoulders. He gasped and watched as Rhett’s face came closer to his, maneuvering Link’s body to accommodate his cock all while he was still inside him. 

“Yes, god, Rhett-” Link managed to get out before Rhett started fucking him again and they both moaned loudly. Rhett didn’t think it was possible but Link felt even tighter like this, and if the stunned look of pleasure on Link’s face was anything to go off of, they were both getting close. 

“Link… shit, wait… do you want me to pull out, or?” Rhett asked him, while Link took his hands in his and pulled him down so Rhett was essentially pinning him down. “No.” Link breathed, nudging their mouths together for a kiss. “I’m so close. I want you to come inside me, Rhett, please, I’m so close. Don’t stop, yes, yes…” 

Rhett saw Link’s jaw start to waver, and doubled down his efforts and thrusted harder and faster into Link. He could feel the lace between Link’s thighs rub up against him and it made the heat in his belly start to curl forwards. “Fuck, Link, I’m gonna come… inside you… come with me, baby, please. At the same time.” He begged, feeling Link’s breath catch in his chest before he heard him gasp. “Rhett!” Link shouted, feeling his toes start to curl as his orgasm hit him suddenly, and then overwhelming pleasure coarse through him. 

Rhett felt Link’s muscles contracting and bearing down on him, and all that he was holding back surged forwards, and he buried himself inside Link with one last thrust. Link whined as he felt Rhett come inside him, his own cock giving one last weak release as he reached the peak of his pleasure and started to climb down. Every nerve ending felt raw, and he could feel Rhett’s dick softening inside of him. They stayed like that, catching their breath.

Rhett met his eyes before he pulled out, and he suddenly was overcome with the fear that Rhett was going to get up and go. He felt him move, like he was getting up to walk away, and Link held onto him. 

“Don’t go.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“You’re getting up.. Stay with me. Please.” Link asked, pulling Rhett down again. He let him, with a quiet laugh. “I was gonna get you a towel or something.” 

“Oh. Well. Stay for a little while, still.” Link replied, shifting to his side so Rhett could lay down beside him. “We can clean up later.” He insisted, winding his arms around Rhett and hoping he didn’t mind the mess. Rhett smiled and looked down at Link. “You still got your panties on, y’know.” He said with a sly smile, reaching down and pulling them off easily. 

Link looked up at Rhett, holding his underwear in hand and blushed. “You got off on those.” He reminded him, raising his eyebrows. 

“Hey, I’m not judging! I never said anything bad.” Rhett replied, smiling teasingly as he dropped them on the floor with the rest of their clothes before he settled down beside Link and pulled him close. The room wasn’t exactly cold, but the heat was welcome. It felt nice to both of them to be so close. 

“If anything, I was gonna say that I love that about you.” Rhett added, after a few moments of silence. 

“Mmhm?” Link mumbled, sated enough to drift off now that he had Rhett beside him. “You say you love me?” He asked with a grin and Rhett laughed. “Well, that’s not what I said, but…” He broke off, tilting down to kiss Link, who smiled at the feeling of Rhett’s beard against his face. 

“I know. You too.” 


End file.
